


Warm Confessions

by katling



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have opinions about it, M/M, correcting that travesty of an romance ending, eivor doesn't want to think about it, vili is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Okay, so I did the Vili romance in Assassin’s Creed Valhalla and I was more than a little irritated by how it went the next morning, especially since Vili is potentially someone you could have a longer romance with, if you do certain things. So I decided to fix it.Note: There are some small spoilers for mid-late game stuff and well, some of this isn’t going to make sense until you’ve completed Snotinghamscire.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Warm Confessions

Eivor lay on the sun-warmed rocks next to the waterfall that overlooked the village in naught but tunic and trousers and closed his eyes, letting the warmth seep into his bones. He’d returned the previous evening from carrying out some tasks for Reda and chasing down more of the Order members and zealots for Hytham and just wanted to relax for a few hours before he made any further plans. There were a couple more counties on the map that had sent requests and there were those strange witch sisters that he needed to hunt down. Plenty to keep him busy. But later. Tomorrow. Once he had rested and relaxed a little.

“You have made a fine village here.”

Eivor smiled slightly at the familiar and welcome voice but didn’t open his eyes. “More Randvi’s work than mine.”

“That’s not what your people say.”

Eivor drew in a deep breath then let it out. He opened his eyes and lolled his head over to look at Vili. “Sigurd’s people. Our clan.”

He closed his eyes again rather than look at the expression on Vili’s face. He’d left Vili here to settle in and get established but he hoped to take the other man with him when he left this time. No doubt Vili had been talking to people in the meantime.

“Sigurd has changed.”

“Sigurd was held captive and had half his arm hewed off,” Eivor said, unable to keep the terse note from his voice. “Any man would change after that.”

He heard movement beside him then Vili stretched out next to him with a small groan. Part of him wanted to move closer to the other man but he kept himself still. He was the one who had drawn the line in the sand back in Snotinghamscire, though why, he wasn’t quite sure. Some sense of unease over what Vili had said the night before? Rejecting first so as not to suffer the pain of rejection? He wasn’t sure, he only knew he had regrets.

“Ah, this is much better than snow, snow and more snow, with only some ice to leaven the snow,” Villi said expansively.

“I am glad we did not settle in the north,” Eivor said with that small smile. “The local Saxons say they do get snow here in the winter at times but nothing like home.”

Vili was silent for a time. “Do you miss it?”

“Rygjafylke?” Eivor asked and when Vili hummed an affirmative, he continued, “No. Well, some things I do but… Harald is uniting the clans and that… that was no place for me.”

“Nor Sigurd.”

“Sigurd felt aggrieved that his father sold his inheritance out from under him,” Eivor replied.

Vili made no reply to that and they lay there for a while. Eivor dozed from time to time, letting the stress of travel and fighting bleed away.

“Randvi says you are more often gone than here,” Vili said after a while.

“There are many alliances to be made,” Eivor said around a yawn. “I’ve played matchmaker and held the hand of Saxon lordlings. I suppose the annoyances have been worth it.”

“And will you be taking me on your adventures now?”

Eivor opened his eyes and grinned at his friend. “Why else would I bring you here, arse-stick?”

“I thought it was to keep you out of trouble,” Vili replied, his grin just as broad.

“You get me into more trouble than you get me out of.”

“I think you have it the wrong way around.”

Eivor gave him a shove, Vili shoved back and they settled into a brief wrestling match that ended with Vili pinning him to the ground, arms over his head and their bodies lying flush. Eivor was unable to control his body’s reaction and the smile on his face vanished when Vili arched an eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence before Vili cocked his head. “A momentary heat, you said. A flickering flame.”

Eivor stilled underneath Vili and looked away for a moment. He then turned back to look at Vili and saw a banked hope in his friend’s eyes that he had honestly not expected to see.

“You said you would not feel the same in the morning.”

“I said I could not say how I would feel in the morning,” Vili replied. “You did not let me speak first.”

Eivor swallowed. “And what would you have said if I had allowed you to speak?”

“That I enjoyed the night and wanted many more like it.”

Eivor let out a breath. “As would I.”

“Then why…?” Vili cocked his head and gave a quizzical half-smile.

Eivor let his head fall gently back to the stone and laughed softly. “Because…” He hesitated.

Vili gave a great bark of laughter. “Because you are as inept in matters of the heart as you are bold in battle,” he teased. “I remember what you were like with the boys and girls back home.”

“I had my successes,” Eivor protested.

“Single nights. Brief flings.”

Eivor sighed. “True enough.” He arched an eyebrow. “Do you intend to change that?”

Vili raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Do you want me to?”

Eivor hesitated for a moment, then with a quick, eel-like move, he flipped them over and straddled the taller man. He yanked off his shirt and cast it aside before leaning down to be face to face with Vili.

“Yes.”

Vili wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “Good,” he said before pulling Eivor down into a kiss.


End file.
